


They're stupid but you love them anyway

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (for change), Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Trouple, Unplanned Pregnancy, date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: « Pourriez vous, s’il vous plaît, cesser de vous disputer bon sang ?! »
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	They're stupid but you love them anyway

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie LunaQueen pour la correction o/

Autant Nami adorait sortir avec ses deux hommes, autant des fois elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle aimait ces deux derniers. 

Le Sunny s’était arrêté sur une petite île, qui n’avait qu’une seule ville et qui s’amusait bien du fait que des pirates viennent chez eux. Elle avait d’abord trouvé ça étrange mais bien vite elle s’était rendu compte que c’était simplement une île perdue au milieu des nombreuses routes de GrandLine et qu’il était rare que des visiteurs s’y arrêtent en vu de sa petitesse. 

Donc l’équipage avait profité de ça pour s’octroyer un week-end tranquille. 

Brook s’était proposé de garder le petit lion durant la première soirée et le planning de garde avait rapidement été fait. Donc, la voilà avec ses deux amants en ville pour faire un peu de shopping pendant qu’Usopp était de Luffy babysitting. 

Sauf que ses deux partenaires s’engueulaient, pour changer, sur une raison totalement idiote, encore, et ça l’agaçait. Ils sortaient rarement mais il fallait quand même qu’ils se disputent. Horripilant. 

Elle allait les confronter sur la raison de cette dispute, soit le flirt inarrêtable du blond, mais ses yeux se retrouvèrent happé par une petite boutique. 

Une boutique de vêtements pour enfants. 

Elle n’avait pas encore parlé de ça. Du petit bébé qui grandissait en elle depuis, maintenant qu’elle avait la confirmation de Chopper, environ deux mois. Ils n’avaient jamais réellement parlé de ça à vrai dire, même si elle savait qu’aucun des deux hommes n’était totalement contre l’idée. 

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas son arrêt et la dépassèrent de quelques pas, ce qui l’agaça encore plus. 

« Pourriez vous, s’il vous plaît, cesser de vous disputer bon sang ?! » hurla-t-elle sans même les regarder. 

Le vert et le chef la regardèrent la bouche ouverte, certains passants s’amusant de leurs tronches hébétées, tandis qu’elle les regardait enfin. 

« Ca fait des mois qu’on est pas sorti ensemble et vous vous disputiez depuis la première boutique. J’en ai marre ! »

« Nami chérie - » commença Sanji avec un regard désolé mais elle le coupa bien vite.

« Non ! J’en ai marre ! » dieu sa voix venait de trembler non ? Les hormones étaient déjà là ? « Vous me pétez les couilles à vous hurler dessus ! »

« Nami.. ? » cette fois c’était Zoro qui avait ouvert la bouche, avec le regard inquiet en prime. Elle sentait très bien les larmes perler de ses yeux. Ca n’avait aucun sens bon sang. 

« Tu es sûre que ça va amour ? » demanda le blond en s’approchant légèrement d’elle.

Et bien sûr, ils furent tous deux auprès d’elle, dispute totalement oubliée, au moment où elle fondit en larmes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ou arrêter ces dernières. En trente secondes chrono, la voilà dans les bras forts de Zoro pendant que Sanji lui caressait le dos en murmurant des excuses pour leur comportement idiot.

Ce qui n’avait aucun sens parce que ce n’était pas vraiment pour cela qu’elle pleurait. Elle n’avait aucune envie de leur annoncer ça dans la rue bon sang. 

« Je vous aime et vous êtes stupides. » dit-elle seulement. Ils ricanèrent tous deux. 

« Cuistot est stupide oui, il est vrai. »

« Oye » elle pouvait entendre leur sourire malgré la semi-dispute qui s’engageait au-dessus de sa tête. « On en parle de ton cerveau plein d’eau pour la pelouse qui te sert de cheveux ? »

« Ca te dérange pas pourtant la pelouse quand tu dois t’accrocher quelque part hn ? »

« Oh par Calypso je vais te - » grogna le blond alors qu’elle se mettait à rire. Oui, ils étaient stupides et elle les aimait tous deux. 

Ses mains passèrent légèrement sur son ventre et elle se décida à leur annoncer la nouvelle une fois qu’ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Couple 56 : Sanji/Zoro/Nami Prompt : "Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît, cesser de vous disputer ?" Mignonnerie : Nami leur (re)déclare son amour + Foire : ZoroSanjiNami   
> \+ Avoir des enfants 26 : Sanji/Zoro/Nami


End file.
